Drabble: Close Your Eyes
by gilbertpenis
Summary: AU: In which Rebekah tries to save Jeremy after finding his body in the cave where Silas attacked him


"Rebekah!"

The blonde's head snapped up as she heard the scream. _Jeremy's_ scream. She knew something had gone wrong. She'd been an idiot not to go down there and find him. Without a glance at Damon or a second thought, Rebekah stood up and jumped down the well. Upon landing, she turned around frantically, trying to figure out which way to go. She picked up his scent within seconds and began to run. She had no idea what she was getting herself into. All she knew was that she needed to find him. She had to. She continued to run, frustrated by how slowly she was moving. Well, she wasn't moving slowly at all. She was an Original vampire of over 1000 years of age. She was moving incredibly quickly, but not quickly enough for her. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion and the world was spinning around her. Through all of this confusion and anger, one thing was clear. She had to find him. She could hear his screams echoing throughout the cave, gradually growing louder as she drew closer to him.

And then she saw him. She reached the area he was in and stopped as soon as she saw his seemingly lifeless body. Dropping to her knees and kneeling next to him, she took his hand. Noticing his ring, she felt a small glimmer of hope. It took exactly two seconds for her to realise there was no hope. Pressing her head to his chest, she heard a faint heartbeat. Her eyes widened. She knew she had one chance to save him and she had to be quick. Extending her fangs, she bit her wrist roughly. Thrusting her wrist in his mouth, she smiled weakly as his eyes opened.

"Jeremy…" Rebekah moved her free hand to his cheek. She caressed it tenderly and lovingly, afraid that any small touch would shatter him. She glanced at the wound on his neck and arched an eyebrow. It wasn't healing. Desperately, she used her other hand to squeeze her wrist to get more blood to him. Still nothing.

"W-why isn't is working? Why isn't it working?" Rebekah asked angrily, her eyes brimming with tears. She heard footsteps begin to approach her, but she didn't look back. She didn't care what was happening around her, all that mattered to her was Jeremy.

"Rebekah, he's a hunter. That won't work." A voice said. Rebekah wasn't paying enough attention to figure out who the voice belonged to. She just pressed her wrist closer to his mouth.

"You're not leaving me… Y-you're not… You _can't_…" The last two words left her mouth as weak, desperate whispers. She looked into his eyes. They were slowly beginning to close. He didn't want them to. He didn't want to leave her. He loved her. He'd never said it to her, but he did. He loved her more than he'd ever loved anyone and the idea of never seeing her again was horrible. But he was feeling a dreadful tiredness fall over him. It was growing harder and harder to keep his eyes open. It became harder with each moment. A tear fell from his eye as he accepted that this was it. He was going to die now. The look in his eyes told Rebekah what she dreaded. She moved her wrist from his mouth, letting it fall limp at her side.

"I love you." She whispered. She saw his eyes light up for a moment with what she could have sworn was a faint trace of happiness. But then it was gone. His eyes were lifeless now. Rebekah closed her eyes, tears beginning to cascade down her cheeks.

It hurt. The hollow feeling in her chest pained her. It ached. There was nothing anyone could do to comfort her. She'd never felt pain like this before. She'd lost people before. Lovers, family, friends, but this felt worse than any of that had.

He was gone now. Her Jeremy was gone. She was never going to get him back. She was never going to see his smile or his laugh or kiss him again. Their love was like a comet. It shone bright and went away far too quickly. That was one of the things that hurt most about this. They'd only been together for a few weeks. They'd fallen in love fast, but they'd never gotten the chance to confirm it to each other. It was obvious though. The way their eyes lit up every time they looked at each other. Neither Jeremy's nor Rebekah's eyes would ever be that bright again.

Rebekah leaned towards Jeremy. Gently, she laid a kiss on his forehead, before slowly closing his eyelids.

"Goodbye, Jer…" She whispered as a tear fell from her eye to his cheek.


End file.
